Stranger & Stranger
by Stolideux
Summary: When the world she sacrificed her life to turned itself on her. She knew it was time to move on. What she wasn't prepared for was a whole new world filled with endless possibilities that will force her to forget everything she thought she knew. Fem!Harry, Alternate Universe Harry Potter x Doctor Strange (No Movie Spoiler yet).
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger and Stranger**

 **Guess who just watched Doctor Strange this week? Me. Movie was premiered early here in the Philippines just like with Civil War almost a week earlier than the US. And now here is the result. Yes I have a new one. (Goodness hopefully this will be my last new publish for a while. I need to update my other stories). Well this is one is going to be different. Very different. I suffered two sleepless night because of this little shit so I hope I don't mess this up.**

 **Warnings: Fem!Harry (as always)**

 **Massive Alternate Universe  
Alternate Timeline  
Doctor Strange x Harry Potter Crossover Fanfic  
OOC!**

Doctor Strange Movie Verse  
No spoilers for the Movie (yet).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Doctor Strange. They belong to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this piece. This is a work of Fanfiction.**

 **Important A/N at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

" **They say we** won the war… but they didn't say what we lost." She mumbled to herself as she sat on the grimy stone floor of the room that she was being kept in. Though it's not really a room but a cell to be exact. The walls were dull grey and filthy, it was such a small space that it would bring a claustrophobic person into the most severe panic attack. And claustrophobic she is, though she learned to control her distress from years of experience. She shuddered violently when a nasty chill from the cold night air passed through the dainty barred window swept over her. With nothing but her threadbare and ratty dress, she had nothing to shield herself from the onslaught of the cold summer night. She looked up to the stone ceiling, her dull emerald eyes focused on nothing in particular as her thoughts retreated back to inside of her mind.

Her life was like one of those soap operas that her aunt would watch during late nights. It was so ridiculous and utterly chaotic as far as she knew. Just like her life had been for the last 18 years. She sighed at the thought.

She should have said _no._

She should have told Dumbledore that she wanted out. That she have no intention on fighting a war that she had not caused. But she was so young then, so naïve, an eleven year old girl who craved familiar love and was desperate to be accepted. So she said yes back then, anything to be loved.

And now the battle was won, but to what cost? She asked herself again just like how she would every single night since that day. Were the lives of those people that was lost worth it? She would say _yes._ Afterall, they were fighting a war, fighting against a madman with delusions of grandeur.

And she had done it. She had done what that old man Dumbledore had manipulated her to do. She destroyed the menace that had been terrorizing their world for decades, the bane of her existence, the man who robbed of her a life that she was entitled to before it could even begin.

She killed Voldemort.

She had won but she had lost everything…

 _Hermione… Ronald… Ginny… Fred… Remus… Sirius…_

No it was not worth it. She had lost the last remainder of her family and the very best friends that she considered her second family.

It was all over they say… they were at peace, at least for the time being. But it still did not justified why she had to lose her family. She knew that it was the cost of war, it was clear to her but to lose Ronald and Hermione? Remus and Sirius and all those students? But now she knew. They were afraid. The rest of their secluded and isolated world was afraid, afraid of a single faction that they outnumber to 20 to 1. A war that they started and not had the guts to finish. And they had to look for a scapegoat, someone to push in front claiming to be their savior. And the moment when the deed was done they again looked for someone to blame the aftermath to.

Unfortunately it both had been her.

The British wizarding world were a fickle bunch. She was all up and ready to bolt with her godchild, Teddy and start a new life across the pond. To have a new life away from all of this. Until one poorly placed information about her being a Horcrux of Voldemort got out and landed her to her current cell.

Teddy.

The only real reason why she haven't flung herself into the veil after everything that had happened. She was ready to go, to meet Death's embrace until she saw him after the battle. So innocent, he had no idea that he was left orphaned. He was the only one that she has left. Remus and Tonks had made her his godmother and she became his guardian. Teddy was—is her anchor to this rotten world and she would do anything, everything just to keep him safe and happy.

"Prisoner 182700 your trial will begin shortly."

She blinked and turned to the window, noting it was near morning. She had completely forgotten about her trial. She was lost in her own mind to even notice that was it morning or that today was her trial. She climbed to her feet, her knees unsteady but she stood straight. She ignored the rattling of her cuffs. She watched with detached interest as the guards removed her shackles and placed a different pair. She could already feel the stinging sensation that was caused by magic restricting cuffs. She frowned but said nothing. She would keep her mouth shut. But she swore that she would see herself and the remainder of her family walk away from the wizarding world one way or another.

…

* * *

Teddy's maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black was in attendance. She caught her eyes and she nods at her. Andromeda looked at her with fierce determination that made the girl within her feel warm for the first time she was locked up like some animal. She spotted Neville Longbottom and the doe eyed Luna Lovegood seating close to Andromeda, both nodded at her in support.

She looked around the courtroom and noted a tired looking Amelia Bones, a distraught looking McGonagall and of course the remaining Weasley's. It was nice to know that they were there to support her even if it was clear that this trial was just a farce. With the way some of the people were looking at her smugly.

She was guided to the podium and was chained to the posts before the presiding judge called the court to order.

"The trial for Lianthe Carmina Potter, Lady of House Potter and Black is now in order."

It didn't took long for the prosecutors to assault the now identified Lianthe with evidence after evidence of her turning 'Dark', the next Dark Lady due to the fact that she had a close connection with Voldemort and was a Horcrux of the said madman. And the fact that she retained the ability to speak Parseltongue didn't help either.

"…It would only take a matter of time before she begins amassing support and install herself as the next dark lady. Let this court be known that Lianthe Potter has a huge following in her days as a student of Hogwarts due to her 'saviour' status. She could use her influence to turn young witch and wizards to her side! Would you let this proud country be plunged once again into war even before it can recover from the previous one?" it was then followed by murmurs of agreement.

Lianthe wanted to scream. They had already forgotten that it was she who rid their world of Voldemort! She who had to die to save all their sorry arses? She was seething but held her tongue. She could see the evident fury on the people seated on her side as the proceedings continued.

"Can't you see? Only the a person as powerful as Vo-Voldemort can have the means to defeat him and must have used dark magic to perform that feat?! The evidences showed that Lianthe Potter is the next Dark Lady!"

The court room erupted into chaos as the Aurors tried to bring order back. The rest of the proceeding blurred, she was not paying attention to it to be honest. The trial was just a farce, concocted by the 'new' Ministry to get her out of the way and cease her power and wealth. It was so cliché that it was funny. But then again Lianthe was no pushover, she had planned her exit from this world for a while now and no one not even the whole British wizarding community will be able to stop her from taking her remaining family out of this country. They say she was powerful? Then she would show them her power.

"This court has spoken and after careful investigation, all evidences presented were studied and verified, proved that indeed Lianthe Carmina Potter, Lady Potter and Black. All evidences had confirmed this and after careful investigation confirmed that Lianthe Potter's core has shown signs of turning dark."

She closed her eyes in resignation, she knew the verdict would turn up like this. She was expecting this but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed by the very people she saved.

"But the fact that Lianthe Potter played the biggest role in vanquishing Voldemort is uncontested. Ancient laws prevents us to lock her in Azkaban. As it was stated since the time of Merlin and King Arthur that all witch or wizard who has done great service to the crown and country and had not committed any heinous that had been proven cannot be incarcerated in Azkaban. Thus, this court hereby sentence Lianthe Carmina Potter into exile. She is hereby banished from British soil as ordained by Britain's Ministry of Magic. She would be stripped of her wand and her magical abilities sealed for the rest of her days. _Effective immediately_." Pandemonium erupted inside the court room as the community was divided from the sentence. She was quickly freed from her shackles and ushered into a private room with her immediate family.

Lianthe let out a anguished sob when she saw Teddy asleep in George's arms. She quickly kneel in front of the two and pressed a desperate kiss on the babe's forehead.

"Lianthe…" she felt Andromeda's hand over her shoulder, she turned to the older lady and buried her herself into Andromeda's waiting arms. She hadn't realized that she had soiled Andy's dress with her tears.

"Shs… Calm now little one, everything is fine. I've taken care of everything. We'll be safe… you'll be safe." Andy reassured her.

…

* * *

Pain. Unbearable pain. That was the first thing and last thing that Lianthe felt when the unspeakable came to seal her magic, claiming that it would be permanent. She might have blacked out for one moment, she wasn't sure. With the exhaustion and the side effects of her incarceration muddled her already weak body and added by the stress of her core being forcibly sealed, her body gave out and she passed out long before the ritual was over.

She was no long a witch, the ritual has rendered her a complete squib. No more magic. She felt naked after that. Imagine being stripped of something that you've always known your whole life. Her magic was like a second skin for her and now that they had sealed it, she felt naked, exposed, vulnerable. She now have to learn to cope without her magic. Well, she had been able to live for the first 11 years of her life. She could do it again, she's not like some wizards who rely on their magic to live their everyday lives.

She would be fine.

Andromeda had been her beacon of light when she informed her that the Goblins though crossed with the community had agreed to help her settle her accounts. Andromeda had step up as her liason for both House Potter and Black and managed to transfer her vaults and convert them into muggle currency and place them in one of Gringott's subsidiary muggle banks in the US. They were all set. The Ministry would get the vaults after she left but they would be getting empty vaults. They wouldn't be able to cease her ancestral homes because she was the secret keeper and she would keep their location from them.

Lianthe sometimes forgot that Andromeda was a Black and marriage had not dulled the shrewdness that was in her blood.

…

* * *

A week after the trial and everything was set. All their possession packed and loaded to car that they rented to bring them to Heathrow Airport. But Lianthe wasn't. She needed to do one last thing before she leave this world and everything in it and not look back.

She turned to the stone three times on her hand. Her eyes closed as she patiently waited for their voices.

"Lia…" She opened her green eyes to see Hermione's smiling face. She tried hard not to cry. Ronald was there too. They looked so at peace now, but the guilt of knowing that they died for her was still there, just as suffocating as ever.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." It was Ron. He smiled at her, the same goofy smile that he would give her when they are up to no good.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Lianthe. Don't blame yourself. We certainly don't." My shoulder's sagged in relief at Hermione's words. Like a huge amount of weight has been lifted from my shoulders. She looked up to her friends teary eyed.

"You take care of yourself in there Lianthe. We'll be always watching over you. You and Teddy."

Lianthe smiled, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at her bestfriends before they slowly faded away.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breathe.

Now she's ready. She's ready to leave the world she grew up in and into a brand new one with endless possibilities.

…

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Review! Review! Review!**

 **A/N:**

 **I've recently created a wordpress account and would start to migrate all my fanfictions there. I also have an AO3 account but I haven't really figure out how to post properly there. If you have Wordpress accounts you can follow my page there. I'm still figuring on how to use the website properly but so far I'm doing a pretty decent job.**

 **I won't delete my published stories here, but I would probably post the new chapters at wordpress before here starting next week. So don't worry I'll still be here but won't be as a frequent as I have been for the 5 years since I joined this site.**

 **Oh do tell me what you guys think about this new story. I'll try to update Love the Pain Away then Relentless before I post the next chapter of Stranger and Stranger. Unless you guys want me to update a specific story first? Tell me okay!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Ciao!**

 **Stolideux | Plot Bunnies Inc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! New chapter. Yep I'm still stuck with my other fanfics and I only have enough creative juices to dish out this chapter. Anyway let me just say WOW! Guys just Wow! I'm blown away with the warm welcome this fic received! Thank you guys! I'm really happy guys thank you. I'll try my best to continue. Thank you for all the support everyone! I love you all.**

 **So I've been watching tons of House MD these last couple of weeks and my brain is full of lies. (kidding). Anyway this chapter has some House MD elements but it won't be permanent. Just for this chapter and the next probably. Just to set up the story. Consider it a side story or whatever. Oh and we have a HUGE time skip so here we go. Now on to my usual announcements.**

 **Warning(s): Fem!Harry**  
 **Massive Alternate Universe**  
 **Elements from other series (House MD, Night Shift)**  
 **OOC! Characters**  
 **UnBeta-ed**

 **Doctor Strange Movie Verse**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Strange nor Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this piece. This is a work of Fanfiction.**

* * *

2009

"Mummy! Wake up! Mummy! Wake up!" Sleep hazed emerald colored eyes slowly fluttered open with a groan, she grunted and pulled the comfortable blanket over her still sleepy body.

"Mum! Wake up!" The shaking continued and she had no other choice but to rouse herself from her sleep. With another groan she threw her blanket from her body and stared at the little boy of 10 years old with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Theodore Edward what is it? Don't you know what time it is?" she ground out, her eyes still dropping slightly as her body screamed for her to extra sleep. The boy now named Theodore (it's Teddy!) Edward pouted as he grabbed her mother's arm and pulled. "Mum! It's 9 am already. You're going to be late for work!" This seemed to snap her out from her sleep haze and she quickly bolted out from her bed, inwardly groaning from being separated from her beloved bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she quickly grabbed her towel and barreled to her adjoined bathroom to clear herself out.

Teddy rolled his eyes and yelled. "I've been trying for the last hour! You sleep like a log mom!"

She shook her head and ignored her son's voice and focused back in cleaning herself up for the day. 28 year old Lianthe Carmina Evans (formerly Potter) stared at her haggard reflection from her bathroom's mirror. Her eyes now bright and alert stared right back at her. She took note of the dark circles around her eyes and frowned. She hasn't been sleeping quite well the last couple of days due to work and mentally reminded herself to talk to her boss about that much needed time off. With a shake of her head, she turned away from her reflection and continued with her morning absolutions.

"Busy day at work again dear?" Lianthe sighed as she lowered herself into one of the stools of the breakfast island in the middle of the kitchen. She turned to the salt and peppered haired elderly woman who welcomed her gaze with a steaming hot cup of tea.

"Quite. Remind me again why I pursued this job again?" Lianthe sipped her tea and let out a low moan in pleasure at the heavenly taste of Andy's home brewed tea.

"Well. I'm not the one with the 'saving people thing' am I now dear flower?" Lianthe snorted at her tea. Trust Andromeda Tonks to not pull any punches when it comes to her. "Right. Well thanks for the reminder. Now I'm inspired to do a good job at work today." She caught sight of a now blue haired Teddy padding towards the stool right next to her. She smiled when he leaned closer to plant a kiss on her cheek. She raised a questioning brow at the boy, her eyes gleaming in amusement.

"What? You bailed on me earlier Mum. I wasn't able to give you my tender loving kiss." Teddy huffed, the corner of his lips curling up into a smile. Lianthe chuckled and just ruffled the boy's blue hair. "Well I can't go to work without them can I?" she mused.

Lianthe watched Teddy's adorable pout before he started to eat his breakfast, his hair turning a shade darker at each bite. A small wistful smile graced her lips as she watched her godson turned adopted son eat. Seeing him that big already, 10 years old and still growing made Lianthe's belly warm. Time sure does fly, she can't believe that it's already been 10 years since then. And she had come a long day since they arrived in the United States. It hadn't been an easy transition—especially for her but she pulled through. They pulled through.

"What time will the two of you be leaving for London?" Lianthe asked, tipping her cuppa finishing her tea and gently sat in down on the table.

"After lunch, and we'll go." Andy replied, her dark eyes meeting her bright ones. Lianthe smiled in understanding. It's been 10 years since she last stepped on any British soil since her banishment and had not had any thought on returning any time soon. But that doesn't mean that Andy and Teddy can't. With Teddy being born a magical, he was bound to attend Hogwarts one way or another. His parents would have wanted him to attend the school. Who was she to deny him that? And they still have friends over the pond. The rest of the Weasley's are still around as well as Neville and Luna. She has no qualms about Teddy traveling to and fro form Princeton and London. Lianthe liked to think that it would broaden Teddy's world. And if he decides he doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, there's always Ilvermory. If Lianthe would have her ways, she would rather have Teddy at Ilvermory then Hogwarts. But that's just her, Teddy will have the final decision about his education.

"I see. Well, say hi to everyone for me then."

"You could always come with us Mum." Teddy quipped. Lianthe sighed and shook her head in reply. "You know I can't do that Teddy."

"You can meet with Uncle George, Neville and Aunt Luna outside Britain you know that right?" Teddy reasoned out.

Lianthe didn't reply and just smiled resignedly at the boy. If only it was that easy. "Well how about you try to persuade them to learn how use the computer then? We can do a group chat via skype or something. I can't leave Teddy."

Teddy visibly deflated at that but bounced back with renewed energy. He's been trying to teach those out of date Uncles and Aunt of his the joys of technology and Skype-ing. "I think I'll do just that. Thanks for the idea Mum."

"You're welcome Teddy bear. Now finish up your breakfast and pack your things. And behave for Grammie Andy okay?"

"I will. See you next week then Mum."

…

* * *

Princeton, New Jersey is a quaint university town with very low crime rate, (in her opinion). With a couple of universities surrounding the area there are a good number of students and young professional living in there. The weather for most part is great, it's not too hot nor too humid (well it really depends on the season really) and Lianthe had grown fond of this little bustling municipality after living there for almost 10 years. She pulled through her usual parking space at work and locked the doors of her dark red Audi Cabriolet before walking to the building entrance.

"Good Morning Doctor Evans. Saved by the bell I see." The receptionist greeted her with a smile.

"Got up a little late that's all." Lianthe chuckled as she logged in at the time record machine. Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is one of the biggest non-profit hospitals in the area with a good reputation in the medical community. And for Lianthe it's a very interesting place to work in. There never seemed to be a dull day inside the walls of PPTH.

"Hey is Doctor Evans in yet? I need to talk—oh Lianthe, just in time. Can you step into my office for a bit? I need to talk to you about something." Lianthe blinked, and dutifully followed her boss to her office.

Doctor Lisa Cuddy, MD. PPTH Chief of Hospital smiled as she gestured for her to take a seat in front of her. "Coronel Williams from Fort Dix just called, he was wondering if he could talk to you about something. Something about some practice drills something like that."

Her brows shot up in surprise. It's been a while since Fort Dix contacted her, the last one was when she reported one last time before she was dismissed from service and that was roughly two years ago. Interesting…

"I'll get in touch with them as soon as I can. Thank you for informing me Dr. Cuddy." Lianthe said, raising from her seat assuming that it was the only thing that Cuddy wanted to talked to her about.

"Evans, wait. New York Medical emailed me again." Lianthe sighed. "Same stuff I presume?"

Cuddy snorted. "You bet. They just won't stop." Lianthe smiled at Cuddy's resigned face, it was only mid-morning and the Chief is already stressed out.

"Don't worry that too much Dr. Cuddy. There's no way I'm going. I've grown fond of PPTH so you're stuck with me until you decide to fire me or something." Lianthe grinned at Cuddy before bidding her goodbye.

…

* * *

"What do we got here? Now tell me where it hurts." Lianthe smiled graciously at the teary eyed boy cradled on his mother's lap. She watched the little boy as he gripped his right wrist like his life depended on it. She took notice of the purplish tint of the skin around the wrist.

'Possible fracture.'

"He was playing with his bike when he suddenly fell, I think he broke it when he landed on it." The mother replied, the woman looked young around early twenties. She looked utterly worried about the sniffling little boy in her arms. Lianthe hummed as she jotted down on her current patient file.

"There's a significant bruising around the area as well as swelling. I'm going to have to schedule you for an x-ray just to see the extent of the damage." Lianthe explained, she stood up from her stool and rummaged on her drug cabinet. She pulled out a single pill and handed it to the mother. "For the pain. The nurse will assist you for now."

"Thank you Doctor." The mother said, her eyes teary.

"Don't worry about it. Kids are kind of accident-prone so it's normal. He looked like a healthy kid, he'll heal quickly."

The nurse entered and guided the mother and son duo outside leaving Lianthe in the exam room alone. She sighed, before shaking her head good naturedly. Being a doctor is most a tough but rewarding job. Helping those people and save lives is what Lianthe lives for. She really have no idea what pushed her to take Orthopedics as her specialty and it was not a particular event in her second year at Hogwarts that pushed her on.

Lianthe shivered slightly at the memory of her bone less right arm. She unconsciously rubbed the limb as she reminisced. Ten years of living as a muggle was not as bad as the wizards thought it would be. They only needed to get those wands out of their arses to see how left behind her previous world is against the mundane world. Even the wizarding community in the States had already integrated themselves to the innovation of the 21st century. That fact alone had helped their transition immensely. At 18, there wasn't much she can do to integrate herself into her new life as a rendered squib. Seeing that she has no educational background in any muggle school aside from primary school, she couldn't just go around and find a job. Not that she needed the job back then in the first place. She has the money, she have a roof above her head and she's not naïve—not anymore. But mundane studies were a necessity for her then, she had no choice. With hard work, she managed to gain her GED a year later and after the events of 9/11 she decided to enlist. Andy was hell bent on stopping her with that decision but she pushed through. She just couldn't sit back and do nothing, not after years of action since she was 11. Fighting has become a second nature for her since then. She craves the adrenaline and the thrill that it brings with. But this time, she did it for herself and her new home _voluntarily_ , she was not manipulated, forced against her will to fight. She wanted it.

At the end of the day, she's still a soldier. Saving lives is a thing for her. Always.

She was snapped from her inner thoughts when her pager went off.

 _'Office now. GH'_

Lianthe rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat and walked out the exam room. The notified the nurse that she's heading back to her office and have her page for any emergency. Right now she's being summoned.

The 4th floor of PPTH mostly consists of a small satellite pharmacy, some rooms and mostly offices of department heads. And she's headed to one right now.

Lianthe spied the team already seated on the adjoining conference room obviously already brain storming over something. Taking a deep breathe, she composed herself and pushed the door to the room.

"Hey, If it isn't Captain Evans reporting for duty." Lianthe resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Doctor Gregory House, Head of Department of Diagnostics' usual mocking voice.

"Good morning Evans. What brings you here?" Eric Foreman, a tall dark skinned man greeted her. The other two doctors, Robert Chase and Allison Cameron looked at her with a confused look on their faces at House's greeting. Right, they have no idea about her serving. No one besides Cuddy and House knows. It's not like she wants everyone to know.

"I was summoned by the God of Medicine himself." Lianthe replied with a deadpanned expression on her face. Dr. House snorted before erupting into laughter. "Nice. God of Medicine. That's a new one Evans. I like that."

Lianthe smirked, she winked at the gaping faces of the rest of House team as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned on the glass panel wall.

"So, why am I here exactly? Need I remind you that I'm not a part of your team Dr. House.

"Exactly. But then again you're here. So right new case, new case people." House replied before he clapped his hands and gazed at the white board in front of the team ready to write anything.

"We got a 24 year old male, Caucasian. Muscle spasm, fatigue, joint pain. And it he seemed to break a bone every single month." Foreman's brows were raised as he read the patient file aloud.

Lianthe's ears perked at the symptoms catching her attention. She saw House looking at her with a smug look on his face that she wanted to wipe away. Damn it, she can't walk away now.

"Alright. Possible reasons anyone? I'm not going to waste my brain neurons guessing alone!"

Yep. Today is bound to be interesting.

* * *

And cut. Damn I am neck deep with House right now and I can't help it. Next chapter we get a peek on our favorite Neurosurgeon and another time skip. Time skips are necessary to keep the story moving. I want to follow the time period of the canon events are much as I can. So yeh. One more chapter of Lianthe with the crazy folks of PPTH and we're on the Marvel Movie verse then. House would make an appearance somewhere in the story once in a while, but that's it. (I cannot resist. Sue me).

Okay, now please drop a review below and tell me what you think about this chapter. I want to see if you guys are still digging this or not.

Hope to hear from you guys!

Thank you very much and until the next update!

Stolideux  
Wordpress Blog: stolideux,wordpress,com


	3. Chapter 3

**Early update! This chapter wasn't supposed to be due until next week. But what the heck? I was hit by a nasty muse curveball and I have to write right away so that the ideas won't go away. Wooohooo the response from the last chapter was overwhelming! Thank you guys. I appreciate every follows, favs, reviews and PMs from every single one of you my dear readers.  
**

 **Oh and this is my wordpress blog. stolideux,wordpress,com I'll be posting my stories there as well. You can follow me there if you want. :D I'm still working on my mailing list (hopefully I would be able to figure it out soon).**

 **Now to my usual announcements**

 **Warning(s): Fem!Harry**  
 **Massive Alternate Universe**  
 **Possible OOC Characters**  
 **Elements from other series (House MD)**  
 **Medical Terminologies, Procedures and Descriptions not 100% accurate**  
 **Un-Betaed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Dr. Strange. They belong to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this piece only to sate my imaginative mind and to improve my writing skill. This is a work of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Metro General Hospital**  
New York  
2010

"Lianthe Carmina Evans, 28, currently working as the Chief of Orthopedics in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital at New Jersey. Yada, yada, yada…" Stephen Strange threw the file back on his table and looked up to the other doctors seated around the big round table.

"What am I supposed to do with this? You guys have to been trying to get her here for the last two years. I still can't see what's so important about her that you people are clamoring and desperate to lick her ass to consider." He continued, his eyes narrowing at each and every one of the doctors who for the most part looked rather sheepish at his words.

"She came highly recommended by the Military, Strange. And she would be a huge asset to the Hospital if we manage to persuade her."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "You do realize that she's a lost cause? If she's been rejecting or in this case reflecting all attempts to convince her to join us then what does that tell you?" he droned on, the conference room became silent. Stephen sighed. "Look, she's the head of the Orthopedics in PPTH and she had made it clear that she has no plan on leaving." Stephen continued.

"Besides, if she did study under Dr. Gregory House then she might be just as bad as him— _personality_ wise."

…

* * *

"So Palmer, what do you have for me?" Stephen asked as he reclined back to his office as his colleague and fellow doctor, Dr. Christine Palmer stood cross armed in front of him. After the impromptu and completely unnecessary department head meetings (in his opinion), he quickly retreated back to his office to somewhat relaxed himself before his shift ends.

He still have a couple of hours left.

"Right, so we have multiple MVA brought in just a couple of minutes ago. We have two spinal cord injuries, one lumbar misalignment and another possible c3-c4 fractures." The blonde doctor recited as she read the files in her hands.

Stephen stared at her and scoffed. "Hmmm… Have West deal with them. It's not interesting enough. I'm sure they are in his capable arms."

Christine sighed, expecting that kind of dismissal from the neurosurgeon. She didn't know why she even bothers to bring these up to Stephen in the first place. He would only take on cases that actually proved to be challenge and interesting to him. Christine thinks that it's very unprofessional even for someone as Stephen Vincent Strange. But what can she do? The hospital would gladly step over his eccentricities just to keep him in the hospital.

"Right, knew you would say that." She pulled out a chair from the side of the room and sat down in front of Stephen's desk. "So, how did the meeting go?" she asked.

Stephen groaned and leaned his head back on his high backed chair. "Absolutely ridiculous, they are still neck deep on pulling out Evans from PPTH and have her join MGH."

He glanced back at Christine and watched her open her mouth to say something. "Well she is a world famous orthopedic surgeon and a great diagnostician, not to mention she served for the Military for a couple of years and a full-pledge Ranger."

"Oh God, not you too! Careful there Palmer you some drool on the corner of your mouth." Stephen grumbled, he just can't understand what the fuzz was about. Dr. Lianthe Evans. Though world famous, she rarely appears on public. He had seen her in a couple of doctor conferences over the years but that's just it.

"Shut up! Maybe if you knew her personally you would understand."

Now it's his turn to raise a questioning brow at Christine. "And you know her personally then?" he drawled out.

"Well, she was my classmate back at John Hopkins and we did worked together on some projects back then." Christine replied.

"And that's supposed to prove something to me then?" Stephen retorted.

Christine huffed. "You're impossible." Her face then turned serious. "Heard there's going to be a huge neurology-orthopedic conference sometime late this year or next year. What do you think?"

"Yep, date is not yet final and Hospital Admin demanded that I join and give an hour or so lecture."

"Think Dr. Evans or even Dr. House will be there?"

"Why would Dr. House be there? He's a diagnostician, not an orthopedist nor a neurologist."

"Oh I don't know maybe because Dr. Evans is his protégé?"

Stephen scoffed. "That's stupid." His grey eyes traveled down the pile of papers that he had with him during the meeting. He zeroed in at Dr. Evans photo attached to her file. He took notice of her dark curls. It was only the first time that the neurosurgeon actually looked at her photo properly. She looked young to be a 28 year old, he'll give her that. And she's not hard to look at. In fact Stephen found her gorgeous. But what really drawn him in is her bright green eyes. It was such a unique shade that he was not sure if he had seen anything like it. Her unmoving gaze from the photo somewhat gave Stephen an uneasy feeling and a spark of interest that he didn't have before.

…

"You got everything?" Lianthe called out as she shuffled around the living room sorting different things and putting all of them in a trunk.

"Robes?" she turned to Teddy.

"Check!" Teddy replied, his hair a shade of blonde that day.

"Books?"

"All here!"

"Toothbrush? Shampoo?"

"I have it."

"Underwear—"

"Mum!"

"Deodorant? Don't forget that! It's important!"

"MUM!" Teddy yelled. His hands flying on air in exasperation.

Lianthe turned to the flustered looking Teddy and smiled sheepishly at the eleven year old. "Sorry honey."

Teddy sighed but smiled at his mother. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging the older female tight. "I'm ready Mum. Calm down, you're more excited for school than me."

Lianthe let out a soft sigh and returned the hug just as tight. "I know. I just can't help it. It feels like yesterday you were just this tiny little babe when Nym and Remus first introduced you to me. And now look at you… starting school. It just feels kinda surreal." Lianthe said, she leaned down and pressed her lips on top of Teddy's hair, taking in his scent. God she's going to miss her little boy.

Teddy slowly untangled himself from Lianthe's grasp and looked up to her, his amber colored eyes searching. "I feel bad about leaving you all alone." He whispered, his eyes slightly watering.

Lianthe clicked her tongue and rested her hands on both sides of her son's face. "Shss. Don't worry about me Teddy bear. I'm a big girl now. You just focus on your studies and have fun… well not too much fun. But you get the idea."

"You're not upset that I'm going to Hogwarts rather than Ilvermorny?"

She stared at Teddy's eyes and smiled again. Yes, she was slightly upset that Teddy decided to attend Hogwarts rather than Ilvermorny. But it was mostly her being paranoid and a worry wart. Even though she had been banished from British magical soil, she had kept track of the happenings there from the stuff that Andy tells her whenever the old woman was around. There wasn't much that changed after Voldemort's fall, she had expected that the British Ministry and the whole wizarding community would lose the misplaced prejudice to first generation witch and wizards and magical creatures. But that's just wishful thinking and things got a whole lot of worse, especially after Kingsley stepped down and a pureblooded closet bigot replaced him.

She was worried that Teddy would be discriminated for being Remus Lupin's son. It was fortunate that Teddy's werewolf genes were recessive and he would only suffer a slight mood swings during the full moon. Not to mention the fact that he's her adopted son. Lianthe had named Teddy as heir apparent for the Black Family. While she had reserved the Peverell and Potter to any offspring she might have in the future. She was worried that her enemies would hurt Teddy just to get back at her. Her worries were not misplaced especially when it comes to the hypocrisy and greed of the British wizards. The only saving grace for their predicament is that the Weasleys, Neville and Luna would be supporting Teddy as much as possible while he was away from her.

"I'm not upset at you Teddy. I understand your decision and like I have told you before as much as I would like you to join Ilvermorny, you have the freedom to decide about your education. I'll support you in every way."

Teddy's shoulders sagged in obvious relief and grinned back at her. "Don't worry too much Mum. And I'm only going to test the waters. If I turn out that I didn't like studying at Hogwarts then I'll transfer to Ilvermorny."

"Teddy…"

"I hate leaving you alone Mum. If only you have someone to be with…" Teddy sighed before he turned chipper managing to completely avoid the awkwardness that his last statement to Lianthe. "Anyways! I'll be here for the Christmas and I going to write to you as much as I can so you don't feel lonely while I'm gone."

Lianthe shook her head at Teddy's antics. He's such a worry wart—she must have rubbed off the poor boy. She glanced at the big grandfather clock on the corner of the room and noted the time.

She placed her hands over Teddy's shoulders as she knelt down in front of him so that they were eye to eye. "You worry too much, just like your father. You're looking so much like him every single day. Your Mum and Dad would have been so proud." Tears sprung from Lianthe's emerald orbs as she took in Teddy's appearance as much as she can. She won't be seeing him for months. "I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off at the train station."

Teddy sniffed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Mum. I understand…" he then launched himself onto Lianthe's arms and burrowed deep. "I'm gonna miss you. I promise I'll write the moment I reach Hogwarts."

A stray tear escaped her eyes as she kissed Teddy's crown. "Have fun okay? And be good for Headmistress McGonagall, she's not as young as she used to be."

Teddy stepped away from Lianthe and stood next to his trunks. "I will. I'll see you Mum." Lianthe nodded and handed him a piece of feather and with a loud crack, Teddy was gone.

Lianthe let out another sigh as the reality hit her. The silence of the room was enough proof that she's alone. Teddy's on his way to school and she's alone. Teddy's words rang in her head like a loud bell.

 _If only you have someone to be with…_

Lianthe rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms in attempt to dry her tears. It's not like she had given up on being with someone, the right person just hasn't come by yet. She did the dating thing for a couple of years back in Med School and between her brief stints with the Military but those relationships just don't stick. And not to mention her current one is balancing on thin ice right now and mostly going to end.

She huffed and walked out the living room. It's no use to think too much about this. She's still young, she's healthy, she has a good job that she liked and that satisfies her 'saving people thing'.

What more could she ask for?

The gentle sizzle of the bacon and the sound of her blender was enough to drone out the silence that she was drowning in. She busied herself in the kitchen, bustling around carrying different stuff and throwing different things to make something edible. She wanted to distract herself, to focus on something else so she won't miss Teddy too much. It was pathetic really, it has only been an hour and she's missing him already.

She continued to prepare food to bring to work and share it with her colleagues. It had always been that way, Lianthe loved to cook and they love her food. But with the amount of food that she'll be bringing, they would know that something is wrong.

Oh well…

With one last stir, she set the pan of lasagna sauce aside and placed everything on a mini cooler to keep the warmth in.

Hopefully the folks likes Pasta.

…

* * *

 **Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**  
New Jersey

"Hey there Lia…what you got there?" Lianthe's emerald eyes shot up to the sound of the voice and smiled brightly. She was just about to finish logging in when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Jimmy." She greeted back and lifted the cooler up so that latter could see it. "Chow. You want some? I'm feeling generous today."

Dr. James Wilson's eyes widened and a grin appeared on his handsome features as he eyed the cooler on the younger doctor's hand. "Sure. Should I go get Cuddy? House and the guys are in the conference room right now." Lianthe chuckled at the chatty doctor; trust Wilson to know where House is. He excused himself real quick and popped into Cuddy's office before he jogged right back. "She said she'll follow us up in a bit. Something about a conference, you know Cuddy stuff."

Recognition sparked in Lianthe's eyes at the oncologist's words. Cuddy did mention about an orthopedic-neurology conference a couple of days ago. Cuddy even hinted about her possibly being a guest speaker for the orthopedic seminar. Lianthe snorted, as if.

The elevator ride to the fourth floor was quiet both doctors not having anything else to say to each other. It wasn't an awkward situation, but more on a comfortable silence between two friends.

Lianthe and James was just around the corner when they caught sight of the DDX* and always saw the gang already seated around probably arguing over their current patient. Gregory House was as always stood in front of the whiteboard, twirling his trustee ol' cane around like a baton. Foreman looked exasperated as always, Cameron was just as worse while Chase… Chase was sitting quietly and looked like he was listening intently to whatever House was blabbering about. A small smile appeared on the orthopedist's face.

Her emerald eyes met House's electric blue ones and the rest of the team turned around to look at whoever caught House's attention. Lianthe flashed everyone a big big smile and practically dragged Wilson who pushed the glass room's door for the both of them.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Lianthe greeted, she placed the mini cooler on top of the table and beamed at the team.

"Hey there Aussie, nice of you to drop by." Came House's own witty greeting. Lianthe saw Chase as he rolled his eyes at the diagnostician. It was a long standing joke for the whole team. Lianthe was British while Chase was Aussie, so House would call her the 'Aussie' while Chase 'the Brit'.

"Very funny _Greg._ " Lianthe bit back, smirking at House's indignant look. She was the only one aside from Cuddy or Wilson who gets away with calling House, Greg.

"I though you won't be in until tomorrow?" came Cameron's voice. Lianthe threw the Immunologist a quick glance and shook her head. "My house is too big and too quiet. I'll go insane if I stay there one more day. So here I am." She caught Chase staring intently at her making her frown slightly.

"So I assume Ted already went back to London then?" Chase assumed. All eyes then landed on Lianthe, questioningly.

Lianthe sighed. "Yep, just this morning." She shrugged.

House hummed. "So that's what the food is for…"

Lianthe scoffed. "Right well I needed to get rid of my boredom so here you go. Cuddy's on her way up." She quickly opened the cooler and mouthwatering scent of whatever Lianthe cooked had all the people inside looking excited. "I have some lasagna, chips and garlic bread—"

"Dibs on the Chips!" House hollered out, swatted Wilson's lingering fingers and grabbed the whole bowl.

Lianthe bit back a giggle at her mentor and co-doctor's childish antics. God she love these people. Well maybe not all of them but she's fond of them. The rest of them started to get their own utensils and dig in themselves.

She sat herself on the head of the table and quietly watched the scene unfold, House and Wilson grabbing food from each other plates, Foreman watching with a mixture of exasperation and amusement dancing in his eyes, Cameron sitting quietly at the corner of the room clearly enjoying her food and Chase—

"Why didn't you tell me that Ted is travelling back to London today?" Lianthe took a deep breath and looked at the blonde doctor without turning her head to him.

"I didn't want to trouble you."

"I wouldn't mind. I would have still come and see him off." Chase replied with a bit of heat in his voice. Lianthe's eyes narrowed at him as she faced the Surgeon taking care not to catch the other's attention. He was not aware that Teddy wasn't traveling the traditional way.

"Well, he's off and he didn't even ask about you. You haven't shown your face to him in _weeks_." Chase slightly flinched at her accusations. It was true, ever since that day, Chase hadn't shown his face to her godson. He's probably ashamed after that, but Lianthe just doesn't give a damn. She then noticed Cameron smoldering gaze boring onto her and she sighed. She turned back to Chase and grabbed his arm.

"You know what? I don't really care anymore. You don't have any say in my life nor Teddy's. Just leave me alone." Lianthe grumbled before she walked away from Chase, not giving him the chance to give her a reply. She didn't want to hear any more excuses from him, not now not ever. She's better off without him, and he's better off with Cameron. And she thought she and Robert had something special. Right, even in her love life her accursed Potter's luck is still making her life miserable.

But what the heck? She's used to this. She'll move on.

...

"Trouble in Paradise?" she let out a frustrated sigh (how many times had she been sighing since this morning?) when she heard House's deep baritone voice from behind her. She found herself standing outside the diagnostician's office balcony hoping to some fresh air.

"When did it ever become a Paradise?" Lianthe mumbled back, she wrapped her arms around her body, an unconscious habit she developed when he's troubled. "Well you don't always get what you want Evans. You know why?"

Lianthe chuckled. "Because everyone lies." They both said in the same time. Lianthe smiled softly at her mentor and watched idly as he rubbed his bum leg absently. A small frown immediately replaced the smile she had previously.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered.

House sighed but nodded after a quick while. "S'not so bad. Not since you gave me that herbal stuff you love to brew." Lianthe nodded accepting the latter's answer, she had managed to convince the older doctor to try out some diluted pain-relief potions from her remaining Potion stash. She didn't want to give him the concentrated stuff, just enough to dull the pain somewhat and not raise any question to the sudden disappearance of his pain and knowing House, even if he would have 100 percent pain relief he would _definitely_ be asking questions.

Potion making has been one the things that she was still capable of doing after being rendered a squib. Technically, you don't need to be a magical to brew potions. You only needed the ingredients and it would still work just as effectively. Although she had to tweak some things whenever she's brewing House pain-relief potion so that it won't have any adverse effect on him since he's a muggle.

"Is the pain manageable enough for you to not take Vicodin anymore?" she cautiously asked, her eyes staring expectantly at House.

"I lowered my dosage to one every other hour. I don't want to suddenly stop and then crash." Lianthe understood the logic and nodded. But nonetheless, she's happy that she's helping House with his Vicodin dependence. She would never call it an addiction because House actually needed to take those drugs. If he wasn't in so much pain from his leg he wouldn't even lay his eyes on those white pills.

"Well nice chit chat. I'll go back inside and steal food from Uncle Jimmy." House chirped before he limped back to the conference room. Lianthe briefly followed.

…

* * *

"Is there any chance that you could share your lasagna recipe with me?" Cuddy suddenly asked, her voice low so that the rest of the guys who were idly chatting with each other won't hear but enough for Lianthe to understand.

Lianthe turned to the hospital administration and smirked. "Of course! But if I tell you… I will have to kill you." Cuddy laughed and playfully bumped her arm on Lianthe's side. "Your becoming just as bad as House. You've been spending too much time with him."

Lianthe looked at Cuddy incredously, she placed her hands over her heart in feigning offense. "That's so harsh Lisa! How could you?"

Lisa laughed and Lianthe pouted. "That's really expected, I've studied under him for years before I chose my own specialty of course he's going rub off me."

"God help us all."

"Shut up Lisa or else I might just tell Greg that you dreamed about him the other day."

Cuddy's eyes widened and a bright blush appeared on her face. " _You wouldn't_!"

Lianthe smirked at the older woman. "Try me."

"I'm your boss!"

"Never stopped me before." Lianthe shrugged. The two of them stared intently with each other before they erupted into peals of laughter.

Lisa then quickly sobered up. "But really Lianthe Evans, don't you dare." Lia just smiled.

"Anyway… I wanted to talk to you about something." Cuddy started, they both threw a glance at the guys still trapped in their own little bubble of arguing with House and his brilliant mind.

"Okay… shoot."

"I was on a conference call with MGH and some other Hospitals. We were ironing out the final details for the orthopedic-neurology conference that we have planning for a while now. I'll be sending you with Foreman to represent PPTH. You'll be one of the speakers." Lianthe's brows shot up. She was kind of expecting that the conference will push through but not about her being a speaker.

"You know I _hate_ standing behind a podium!" Lianthe groaned.

"I know, but you can do this. You've been attending these kind of conferences for years now and everyone has been bugging the hell out of me to force you to actually become a speaker rather than an attendee."

"But Cuddy… I can't." Lianthe tried to reason but Cuddy wasn't going to budge. She hated being the center of attention, she had too much of that back in Britain and she's sick of it. Her aversion to attention hasn't changed over the years. But the look that Cuddy is giving her is making her resolve waver. Damn it this is probably the first time that Cuddy would actually look desperate at her to bite.

Lianthe held Lisa's gaze for a good minute before she relented. "Oh alright. But don't expect me to talk for too long. And you owe me." She knew she's going to regret this sooner or later. If Cuddy wasn't her bestfriend she wouldn't relent but you know what they say…

 _'You can't always get what you want.'_

"Good. I'll email you the details about it ASAP." Lisa beamed before she turned to the guys (and girl—Cameron) and called out. "Foreman! you and Evans are going to attend the conference in D.C. and yes, Lianthe is going to be a speaker."

"Woah really? Seriously Evans? You're actually going to speak at the conference? Wow. I think this is the first time that I'm going to see you stand behind the podium." Foreman said, slightly amused and excited at the same time.

"That's because _this_ _is_ the first time that she'll be a speaker." House stated, his electric blue eyes stared at her.

"Damn. Cuddy you have to let me and House go with them." Wilson mumbled.

House blinked and looked at Wilson with disbelief. "Why are asking Cuddles' permission? Even if she says no, we'll be going." House threw Cuddy a look and the older woman pursed her lips and said nothing.

Damn it.

Lianthe hanged her head and groaned. She's so regretting saying Yes to Cuddy right now.

* * *

 **Double length! This chapter only took me two days to make (I can only write during nights because I have work in the day). This is a record for me this length usually take me weeks. Stephen made a quick appearance (as promised).**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! House characters are somewhat OOC but I'm not really following the series canonically. I've only on the second season so yeah. What do you think about Lianthe and House interaction here? Believable? Their relationship would be explored more on the following chapters. But if you have questions don't hesitate to ask, I'll try to answer without spoiling it.**

 **By the way, can you guys help me fan cast Lianthe? I was thinking of Lena Headey or Eva Green. But if you have other ideas please do tell!. ;w;**

 **Oh and please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, corrections or anything regarding the story and my writing please tell me. I want to hear from you guys and I want to know where I can improve more. But please be civil about it. So no flames. _please_ ; w ;)/**

 **Drop a quick review before you go okay? Thank you very much!**

 **Until the next chapter!**  
 **Stolideux**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year? Happy Valentines? I am back! Sorry it took me awhile. Things has been hectic here on my part and writing fanfiction just dropped from my priority list for a while. I mean how can you post anything if you don't have any internet connection not to mention electricity? Our town got hit by a hit strong typhoon that we lost power for a whole month so yeh. Sorry about that. Anyways I'm here with the chapter that hopefully you guys are waiting to read.

By the way, let me just clear something up, I am not forcing anyone to read my stories, the decision to click or tap to my stories rely entirely on you, so if you don't like this story, then please by all means you can click the back button. I won't tolerate any trolls or hate in this fanfiction, so any hurtful comment or anything similar will be removed. Though I appreciate a good criticism, I can't deal with people cursing me because they don't like the story. So again, if you don't like my story please, don't read it. I don't earn anything in writing fanfictions and this is merely a hobby and a stress reliever so please.

And to the rest of the people who are very supportive and has been very very patient with me. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I love you all so much and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter and the following ones.

Now on to my obligatory PSAs:

 **Warning (s): FEM!Harry**  
 **Massive Alternate Universe**  
 **Possible OOC Characters**  
 **Elements from other series ( House M.D. )**  
 **Medical Terminologies, Descriptions and Procedures are not 100% accurate**  
 **Un-Betaed**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter nor Doctor Strange, all rights belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this piece, only to sate my imagination and to hopefully improve my writing skill. This is a work of Fanfiction.**

* * *

"One. Two. Three. Four."

" _Keep your eyes open Lianthe for Merlin's sake!" Ron hissed at her as they ducked once again, a bright blue beam of light flew over their heads._

" _Bloody Hell! Bloody Death Eater gits!" Ron cursed as he flung a couple of hex himself._

" _Ron! Get down you'll get yourself killed!" Hermione's frantic calls snapped both her and Ron's attention from the bombardment and turned to look at her._

"Five. Hit. Six. Hit. Seven."

" _Stay close to me. We're almost there." She nods at her bestfriend, Ron as he hauled her body up from ground, both of them limped towards Hermione whose keeping a look out as they made their way out of Malfoy Mansion._

" _Keep it together Lia, don't faint on me now."_

"One. Two. Three. Four."

" _Lia! Behind you!" she quickly turned around just in time to dodge an incoming werewolf. She gritted her teeth as she crashed harshly on the forest ground, a couple of miles away from Hogwarts. Her eyes darted around her, her eyes settling down on the unmoving figure of her attacker. Suddenly a shrill cry of terror rang across the dark forest followed by another._

" _Hermione! No!"_

 _Her eyes widened in terror as Fenrir Greyback pulled Hermione from the ground; Ron was down, bleeding heavily from the huge gash on the side of his neck. Suddenly, she couldn't move. She hadn't realized that her previous attacker had held her back physically. She tried to break free but her arms ended up shoved against her back, her shoulders complaining from the massive strain._

" _Let her go!" She screamed, Fenrir turned to her, a malicious smile grew on his ugly mug as he pulled Hermione's hair and tilted her neck exposed. His eyes briefly wandered to Ron's prone form and he nods at another werewolf. She screamed again in horror as the random werewolf kicked Ron, his body flew for a couple of feet closer to her position._

 _She looked at Hermione, she was shaking in fear, and her eyes full of terror as Ron's body flew past her. Her brown eyes met her, as if trying to say something to her. Then she smiled. God, she smiled. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, she felt useless. She couldn't do anything. No amount of struggling could shake her binder off her. Her wand was nowhere in sight and they were alone._

" _Look sharp Potter." Fenrir growled before he bit down on Hermione's neck, tearing a huge chunk of flesh from her neck. Blood spluttered from the wound, down to the werewolves clothing to the damp forest ground._

She fists came down against the smooth surface of the punching bag furiously. She ignored the growing pain on her knuckles as she continued her assault on the poor inanimate thing. She couldn't feel the pain; her mind was buried deep in the darkest parts of her psyche, reliving the worst of her painful past.

 _The moment that Hermione's twitching form hit the ground she saw red. She felt something within her break. And she screamed. A strong shockwave swept through the forest, it threw the werewolves from her giving her the chance to grab her wand and aimed it at Fenrir's grinning face._

" _Potter still has some fight in her. Don't worry you'll join your blood traitor and mudblo—"_

" _Avada Kedavra."_

 _She watched as the manic werewolf drop on the ground—dead. Not expecting her to cast the killing curse._

The punching bag swung dangerously from side to side as Lianthe started kicking it, her eyes glazed. Sweat poured from her face but paid it no mind.

" _I'm so sorry Mione. Please. Please. Don't."_

With one last cry, Lianthe threw a straight jab towards the punching bag before she stepped away. Tears prickled the back of her eyes as she stomped her way up her kitchen. Her breathing was still slightly labored from exertion. She shook her head. She needed to clear her head.

She can't break now. She still had tons to do. And Hermione and Ron would kill her if they saw her right now. She shook her head again, wincing as she unwrap her knuckles. They were blistered red, and are starting to turn purple. She bit back a curse. Cuddy is going to chew her out if she saw these.

She wiped her face down then glanced at her wall clock.

9:46 am

"Shit. I'm going to be late." She muttered, she threw her towel on the kitchen island and padded quickly to her bathroom. Today might not be a good day for her, but she can't afford it to affect her work and the lives of people that rely on her. And to be completely honest, she's been cooped up in her house far longer than she wanted to be. With Teddy's absence the silence of her house is driving her to near insanity. Too much time in her own mind isn't exactly a good thing for her. Too much silence and time alone allowed the memories she didn't want to remember to slip into her mind and fester like an infected wound, drawing her into a spiral of depression and occasional panic attacks. Unfortunately for her it was her memories during her life in that world that slipped through. She would rather prefer her tours in Afghanistan than during her time in Britain.

…

* * *

"Heard somebody woke on the wrong side of the bed today." Lianthe shut her eyes and sighed as her mentor's sarcastic voice rang from her office door. Damn those nosy ER nurses and their big mouths. It was too early for this for pete's sakes!

"Please don't. I don't have the energy to tune out that annoying voice of yours." She grumbled, she refused to meet Gregory House's eyes and just focused on the stack of paperwork piled on her desk.

"You're an orthopedist not a shrink; of course you're not being paid to listen to my voice. But you know what I think?" he leaned over her desk forcing Lianthe to meet his electric blue eyes. "I think you're in need of a good shag or you're just PMS-ing." He mouthed, his brows wiggling.

"Gregory House! What the heck?" she removed her glasses and glared at the other doctor. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have some case to work on? Does Cuddy even know that you're ditching work again?"

He then threw a couple of sealed envelope. "Cuddy thought it was a great idea to let me pick up mail and deliver it to whoever is it for. She's a slave driver is this how they threat cripple nowadays? And I'm almost out of your miracle weed drink. I need a restock. Gimme more." he scrunches his nose in mock distaste, his right hand over his leg rubbing it.

This did not escape Lianthe's eyes and she visibly relaxed. "Thank you." She glanced at the envelopes briefly before her eyes settled back to House. "The next batch should be ready soon, Andy is harvesting the ingredients. I'll just send them to you once I'm done brewing it."

Lianthe didn't like it whenever House gives her that look. That look that makes her feel like she's baring all her soul under Gregory House's scrutinizing gaze. It kinda reminds her of a certain old coot's twinkling eyes but in a good way.

Lianthe sighed, a small smile graced her visage as she met House's gaze head on. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I… I'm not having a good day today."

House grunted, grabbed his cane and hobbled out to her door.

"House." Lianthe called out, stopping the older man on his tracks. "Thanks for checking on me. I know Cuddy and Wilson might have forced you to do it but I appreciate it still."

"What are you talking about you crazy bone maniac? I'm just a delivery boy today. Don't forget my wonder weeds." And House slammed the door shut.

Lianthe let out a long sigh, she leaned back on her chair and stared at her cream colored ceiling. House did have a weird way of showing that he cares. You had to know him (the good and the bad) to see through all that sarcasm and lewd words and Lianthe is proud to say that she's one of those people that could see the real Gregory House. Even that small pep talk managed to make her feel slightly better than five minutes ago.

Shaking the thought away, she started sorting through her mail. Another mail from MGH about her possible transfer merlin! How thick can they get? She skipped reading the letter and moved on to the next one. She raised a questioning brow at the next letter.

It was from Fort Dix.

She had a big sigh of relief when it wasn't a recall letter. She's through with all her tours even got a purple heart on her last one and after that she called it quits. Just an invitation for a military exercise, Coronel Ross seemed to miss the memo that she's not interested in serving full time anymore. But she should still check it out… Maybe.

The last letter made her crack an ear splitting grin. She had been waiting for this letter for weeks now granted that international owl flights tend to be longer than local ones. She quickly stashed Teddy's letter inside her lab coat and stepped outside her office. She would read her letter later at home, when she's alone so that she can send her reply as well.

She slightly flinched when she felt her pager went off. The grin on her face dimming as she glided through the fourth floor corridors, she ignored the questioning looks she got from a passing Wilson and Foreman and jumped to the elevator.

Time for some action.

…

* * *

 _Dear Mum,_

 _How are you? Hope you're doing fine. I'm pretty much settled here at Hogwarts. I'm sorry if I only managed to write you just now, things just got a little bit busy here and I hadn't got the chance to write until now._

 _I got sorted into Hufflepuff! I was hoping for Gryffindor but my current house is good as well. The o ld sorting hat told me that I lack the recklessness and impulsiveness of a lion, what's up with that? He was even tempted to sort me to Slytherin (not that there's anything wrong with the house). The feast was incredible! I admit I doubted you when you described it to me, now I'm eating my words and these delicious foods._

 _Oh, I also managed to somewhat befriend someone in my house immediately. Her name is Solei Smith, she told me that her mom is Susan Bones and her dad is Zacharias Smith. She said they went to school with you. She's nice albeit a little bit on the feisty side. I think you'll like her._

 _Headmistress McGonagall is like what you told me she would be. She's very brisk with her welcoming speech but she was very concise about it. Talk about a no nonsense woman. Uncle Neville is the Gryffindor head of house and my Herbology professor. Professor Flitwick still handles the ravens and the charms classes. Lord Malfoy is the potions professor and the Slytherin head nothing too surprising about that. Professor Sprout is still the Hufflepuff head and handles the sixth and seventh year Herbology classes. I've seen Aunt Luna around as well as Uncle Bill and George. I think Uncle George is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year while Uncle Bill is the Arithmancy professor. Muggle Studies we got Professor Dean Thomas and Tracy Davies for the History of Magic. I hope she can make the class interesting though. I'm not having a hard time adjusting if you're worried about that. There haven't any issues about my bloodline and my relations with you hopefully it would last. But for your peace of mind, I'll be cautious and keep an eye out always. Constant Vigilance! Right?_

 _I guess that's about it. Thank you for your gift to Mum! I love him. You didn't have to get me a Kneazle though but I appreciate it nonetheless. I named him Caio, I think it means good fortune. I might have read it once in Grandma Andy's muggle fengshui magazine, but I think the name is cool._

 _How about you Mum? Hope you're not missing me too much, I know I do. Don't stay up too long and please don't push yourself too hard okay? I miss you Mum._

 _I'll write again soon._

 _Love,_

 _Teddy_

Lianthe's smile widened as she read through Teddy's letter. She's glad that her little boy is somewhat adjusting to his new learning environment. It did put a peace in her mind knowing that there hadn't been any issues about Teddy's bloodline, she have her friends to thank for that. She really doesn't care what Teddy's house would be, every single one of the Hogwarts Houses has something unique about them. Teddy would do great at the House of Loyal, Tonks would have been so proud! Though news that George is the new DADA professor surprised her immensely. She hadn't pegged George to be the teaching type but he surprised her again! She idly wondered how he would manage WWW alongside teaching. Lianthe shrugged, she's sure that George had pretty much figured that out before he took up his teaching post.

Lianthe sighed in relief after reading her son's letter. She had been itching to hear anything from her and since she can't contact anyone residing inside the British Wizarding world's territory she can't just go and send Luna or Neville a quick missive, she even only managed to send Teddy's present through her solicitor. Lianthe sighed again if only her friends would try and learn the wonders of muggle messaging applications! She has to remind herself to send her friends phones that are magic resistant. The American Wizarding world fortunately is more receptive to the massive technological advances of Muggles or rather 'No-Majs' and had hired muggleborns to create technological devices that can withstand a normal witch or wizards magical aura.

Back to the matter at hand, Lianthe shook her head with a smile. She was lost in her thoughts for a while and quickly fished out a parchment and began writing her own reply to Teddy. Maybe she can tell about the conference that she'll be attending with Foreman tomorrow? Maybe about Chase looking for him? No, the last one is big bad idea. Nope.

Anyway she needs to write something and pack. Cuddy had booked her to an early flight to DC tomorrow. God she hoped Cuddy booked her in first-class.

…

* * *

Stephen was not having a good day, period. He was sleep deprived from his long shift last night and had to wake up early to catch his flight to DC for a freaking conference. He was expecting a smooth ride from the big apple to the capital state and just retire to a good hotel suite that Christine had booked for him and just drop asleep. And now he's stuck on stare down with a hotel receptionist. His frown deepened as he stared at the hotel receptionist icily. "Do you mind checking again? I am quite sure that I was supposed to be in that room." He said evenly but deep inside he's writhing in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Strange—"

"Doctor Strange." He bit back.

The receptionist bristled. "Yes, I apologise _Doctor_ Strange, but according to our system the suite that you are requesting is already booked for another customer."

What? Somebody must be playing a good joke on him. Christine was sure that he can get the suite that he wanted. Stephen sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He doesn't have the energy to deal with this anymore, all he wanted to do now is sleep and hopefully look around later when he's rested and fresh. He leveled the poor receptionist with a cold glare and told her to just get him settled to the next suite available.

He didn't really care if his room contained only a bed and a table. He was that tired. He tossed his bag on the floor and jumped on the soft comfy bed, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

He woke up quite energized a couple of hours since he settled in his room. His room though not the hotel's best suite, still reached his standards. He was still quite annoyed about his row with the receptionist; Christine wouldn't let him live that down if she found out.

Deciding to stretch his legs for a bit, he tossed a light blue button down shirt and a pair of khakis and exited his room. It wouldn't hurt to look around the conference venue now does it? Besides, he was feeling quiet hungry, maybe grab a bite or two while he's at it too.

He found himself seated in a nice quaint café, a couple of blocks away from his hotel with a steaming cup of coffee laid in front of him. There wasn't much to see that he hadn't already seen before. It's a shame really, he's feeling rather bored. He looked up from his notes for his speech and sighed. Really, if West hadn't been such a pain in the ass he would still be back at New York.

' _Yes, yes. I'm here. Don't worry too much, I'm not a little girl anymore Lisa… Foreman is settling on the hotel—'_

Stephen raised an elegant brow as he watched a woman with curly black hair entered the café, her phone held between her neck and shoulder as she flipped over the café's menu. He couldn't see much of her face since she sat with her back facing him. He sipped his coffee and not having any better thing to do, just sat there and listened to woman's not so discreet phone conversation.

' _of course I have everything. What do you take me for? I might be hesitant in attending this bloody conference but—okay. Fine.'_

'A fellow doctor then, interesting' Stephen thought as he watched the woman in front of him. It would be nice to talk to a fellow doctor but then she could end up being tongue tied in the presence of him, so no.

He returned his attention back to his drink and his notes. It didn't take too long before the woman seated in front of him stood up and started to the exit. He found his eyes following the woman, still curious about her appearance.

And boy, he wasn't disappointed.

Stephen couldn't help but laugh. Of all the people! Really what are the odds? Turns out the woman he's been somewhat eye stalking since she entered the café was no other that Lianthe Evans. See? What are the odds?

She's way beautiful than she looked from her photo that's for sure. And Stephen found himself shaking his head, his eyes still glued to the female doctor as she exited the premise. Tonight's acquaintance party is going to be very interesting. He finally has the opportunity to see just who is this Lianthe Evans and what makes her so special.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. When will Lianthe and Stephen really really meet? Patience my friends, it is happening in the next chapter and things are going to heat up. So stay tuned!

Thoughts about this chapter? Please tell me by posting it below! I'll keep an eye out to your comments and feedbacks! Also I'll try to respond to the reviews from the last chapter so if you have any questions hit me up! I'll get back to you in a jiff!

Oh and I finally decide who will be Lianthe's FC in this story. So in the end it's Katie Mcgrath! Thank you everyone for all the suggestions and helping me out in picking. I hope you like Katie Mcgrath as Lianthe Evans!

Until next chapter!

stolideux


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go. Things are picking up for our two doctors. And this chapter is much longer! 13 pages without the author's notes and disclaimer. You all should be proud of me. I really worked hard on this chapter, and I hope you like it! Thank you everyone for the support and being so patient with me. I love you all!

 **Warning(s): FEM!Harry**  
 **Massive Alternate Universe**  
 **Possible OOC Characters**  
 **Marvel Cinematic Universe-centered**  
 **Characters from other series (House M.D.)**  
 **UnBeta-ed**

 **Disclaimer: Medical procedure, descriptions and terminologies may not be 100% accurate. I'm an aspiring doctor and I make it so that I do as much research as I can before putting any Medical related things in this piece.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter nor Doctor Strange, all rights belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this piece, only to sate my imagination and hopefully improve my writing skill.**

* * *

Stranger and Stranger Chapter 5

* * *

His arm felt like his arm was ready to fall off from all the shaking that it was subjected to since he arrived at the party. One would think that Stephen Stranger, world renowned Neurosurgeon was used to this things, shaking known figures' hands, all smile and charm. Sure he loved the attention, he thrives in it to be honest, but the idea of entertaining these people didn't sound all that appealing to him.

The venue was nice, big enough to house numerous doctors from around the states and from other countries. The decoration was of course, extravagant, the food were alright definitely worth coming back to and the overall feel of the place was he guess was welcoming at best.

Stephen looked around, once again hoping that could catch sight of the ever elusive Dr. Lianthe Evans. Which he kind of expected her to be. She was never known to mingle with large crowd such as these. But you can't blame a curious doctor for trying right?

"Dr. Strange? Dr. Eric Foreman, Neurologist from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

Stephen quickly plastered his usual smile as he shook the hand of a dark-skinned doctor who was looking at him with… awe? Stephen inwardly snorted. Of course.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Foreman." he paused. "Am I safe to assume that you and Dr. Evans are co-doctors then?" Stephen inwardly winced, he sounded awfully forward with that. Well whatever.

He watched as Dr. Foreman suddenly looked at him with a hint of wariness. "She's around Lianthe I mean. She's not overly fond of crowds ever since…"

Stephen ended up ignoring Foreman when his eyes caught sight of the person he has been looking for. A small triumphant smile graced his face as he locked in on the Lianthe. He quickly turned back to Foreman, patting the fellow doctor on the back before he slipped past the rest of the crowd. He swiped two flute of champagne from the passing waiter before he continued.

Lianthe Evans was breathtaking, Stephen thought as he slowly sauntered towards her. Her long curly hair cascaded down gracefully down to the middle of her back, her lithe figure wrapped in elegant bottle green dress, lashes long-curled, and those eyes.

He briefly forgot the apprehension he had for the female doctor, his curiosity winning. He noticed how she flinched when he entered a three feet distance from her but she remained unmoved.

Stephen smiled. He stood next to her without saying anything. He hadn't realized that the two of them were standing near the venue walls, far from the rest of the participants, away from the unnecessary attention.

"I guess all that talk that Dr. Lianthe Evans doesn't like attention was true afterall." Stephen started, his eyes glanced at Lianthe briefly before offering the flute of champagne to her.

"Stephen Strange, Metro General Hospital. Nice to finally meet you."

…

* * *

Lianthe was uncomfortable, period. She had spent the first hour upon her arrival dodging other doctors and just keeping herself out from anyone's attention. Merlin, she hates going to this kind of things. Her aversion to attention had not changed since she was eleven and would certainly not change for the night. The board was lucky that she even bothered to make an appearance tonight.

Lianthe sighed as she palmed the soft material of her dress. It was bottle green maxi dress that reaches down to her ankles. Coupled with a pair of diamond drop necklace and her only pair of Christian Loutoutin black pumps. She did like her dress for the night of course, it's rare of her to actually see herself this dressed up for anything.

" _Note myself, thank Cuddy for the picking this up."_

She stayed near the walls of the venue, just observing the hustle and bustle of numerous doctors making small talks and getting acquainted with each other. A small smile appeared on her lips as he spotted Foreman making round to different cliques, obviously having a great time. Her smile faltered when she caught sight of the a group of what she assumed to be doctors coming her way. They smiled graciously at her, patronizing in a way that she immediately grew to dislike them.

"Dr. Evans. So glad to see you tonight. We were worried that you won't be able to make it." Lianthe smiled as he grabbed the offered handshake. "It would be shame to miss this."

Lianthe chuckled when one of the doctors told her that she didn't have to say that to make their egos feel better, they were aware of how she hated crowds and that they were thankful for agreeing to come and become a speaker.

Lianthe eyed the said doctor intently, she suddenly couldn't quiet shake the uneasy feeling the white haired doctor… Dr. Whitehall is giving her. Something about the man was just…off. And from her experience, she had learned to never doubt her gut instincts. She can't really act purely on gut instinct alone so she just remained on guard.

The doctors continued to make small talks with each other for a while before bidding Lianthe goodbye.

"I hope that this won't be the last time that we'll be able to talk Dr. Evans." Dr. Whitehall smiled, his bespectacled eyes bored into her own, making her squirm inwardly.

"Of course not Dr. Whitehall. I'm sure we'll run into each other during the duration of the conference." Oh God, she hoped not.

The creepy doctor merely smiled at her before he took her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "Of course Dr. We will have plenty of opportunities to… talk." And with that the rest of the doctor left leaving Lianthe alone, much to her relief.

"Merlin, that was weird." She whispered to herself as she watched the retreating form of the doctors.

Then she felt it. She could feel another person approaching, she unconsciously flinched, her body automatically responding to what she felt like a violation to her personal space. Lianthe sighed, she calmed herself and just relaxed. She spied the person—a man approaching. He looked rather familiar to her but couldn't recall where.

It was an awkward two minutes as the two of them just stood there side by side without saying anything to each other. Lianthe was ready to bolt, probably to the nearest balcony or whatever. Until…

"I guess all that talk that Dr. Lianthe Evans doesn't like attention was true afterall."

Stephen Strange… Dr. Stephen Strange. Now that's a surprise. Lianthe's eyes twitched slightly at the mention of Metro General.

She smiled at the neurosurgeon and introduced herself. "Lianthe Evans, PPTH. Nice to meet you as well Dr. Strange." Lianthe studied the man, she had read about Stephen Strange briefly on one of the Medical Magazines that Cuddy subscribed into. Countless award, CNN interviews, best neurosurgeon in the States… blah, blah, blah, that usual kind of stuff.

She accepted the champagne that Stephen was obviously planning on drinking for himself and tipped it on her lips. She watched as the Stephen raised an eyebrow at her before he and she laughed.

…

"You had a GSW patient lodged inside his cranium for a week and he still managed to walk into the hospital?" Lianthe asked, her eyes lit with curiosity as the Stephen regaled her with stories from MGH.

"Yes, it was crazy. You know how thing can be when you're in New York. Things just doesn't seem to cool down." Stephen shrugged. "How about you? Tell me something about PPTH."

Lianthe chuckled, she hadn't expected her to have a good time talking to Stephen. Granted that she had reserved her judgment towards the man, she had long learned not to judge someone based on their actions in front of a crowd. Stephen actually reminded her of a certain platinum haired man, most likely brewing potion in Hogwart's dungeons.

"Well I'm pretty sure that things are calmer at PPTH. Aside from the high-profiled patients that seek out Dr. House every now and then, everything is much quieter." Lianthe smiled, she twirled the remaining champagne on her fifth flute. "Though if you're working under Gregory House… that's a completely different story."

Stephen hummed. His eyes still trailed at Lianthe. She could feel her face heating from those intense blue eyes. Lianthe snorted.

"I heard that you also served the US Military as a Combat Doctor. How did that happened?" This time, Lianthe frowned. How did Stephen found out? Her stint with the US Army is not a common knowledge and she had made sure that it remained that way even after she retired from active duty two years ago. She narrowed her eyes at Stephen.

"How did you find out about that? That's not a common knowledge especially from civilians." Lianthe asked, her voice slightly wary. She had slightly moved away from the other doctor, making Stephen frown as well.

"I have a colleague, a good friend of mine, she told me, Christine Palmer and probably your number one fan alongside the rest of MGH Board. She told me that she was your classmate at John Hopkin's. And MGH have some connection with the Military." Stephen drawled, it answered Lianthe's question but that doesn't mean she had to like it though.

She wracked her mind looking for the name Christine Palmer she hit gold and smiled. "I remember now, Christine. Yeah, I think we shared some classes back then."

Stephen smiled, now seeing why people are literally dropping on their knees just to please Dr. Lianthe Evans. She's an interesting person, very interesting that the scholar in him was itching to study. There was something about her that he couldn't help but be gravitated towards her. He can't deny that insane amount of charm either. At first look, she had this petite and mysterious persona going on but deep inside, she's a whole new person.

"You're an interesting person Lianthe, can I call you that?"

Lianthe smiled. "Only if I can call you Stephen."

Stephen laughed. "I'll let you call me whatever you want." Stephen's blue eyes met Lianthe's emerald ones. The two locked into a stare down both lost in each other's gazes.

"It's getting late. I think we should retire." Lianthe cleared her throat, breaking away from the Stephen's gaze, her face flushed. What was that all about?

Stephen did the same and shook his head. "Yes. You're right…"

"Well… I… uh, tonight's been great. I should…" Lianthe mumbled.

"Right. Well I'll walk you back to your hotel room then?" Stephen offered.

"I… You don't have to. I can manage by myself."

"But I insist."

Lianthe sighed. She knew not to fight and she didn't have the energy to have another round of banter with Stephen.

"Alright."

"Great. Let's go."

…

* * *

"Well. This is me. Thanks for keeping me company tonight Stephen. I appreciate it a lot." Lianthe smiled at the other doctor as the two of them stood outside Lianthe's suite.

Stephen, on the other hand suddenly looked smug? He looked around the corridors and smirked at something. He turned to Lianthe flashing her with that dazzling smile of his. "No problem."

"I'll see you again later? I have the first morning session tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch together?" the neurologist offered.

Lianthe raised an elegant brow at the man, her lips tugging for another smile. "A little too forward are you Doctor Strange… But I don't think I can do lunch." She bit her lip when she saw the slightest drop on the doctor's shoulder.

"How about dinner? Would that be alright?" She could feel her face burning once again when Stephen smiled.

"Dinner then, I'll pick you."

"Alright. Good night Stephen."

"Good night Lianthe." Then suddenly Stephen swooped down and pressed his lips on her cheek before quickly backing away. It happened so fast that the female doctor wasn't able to react in time. She just stood there wide eye at Stephen, her face in a full blown blush.

Stephen just kissed her… on the cheek! What the hell?

Lianthe just stood there speechless as Stephen wink at her and entered the room right next to hers.

 **WHAT THE HECK?**

She shook her head and jumped back to her room. Her back pressed on the door as she let out a sigh. She touched the place where Stephen had kissed her and felt her face heat up once again.

"What the hell was that? Merlin! We just met!" Lianthe asked herself as she slowly stripped her clothing away, leaving her with only her underwear.

She tapped her face with her palm and tried to recompose herself. 'Alright Lia, get a grip! It's just a kiss, it's not even a kiss kiss. So why are you being all flustered like this?'

Lianthe sighed as she collapsed on her king sized slightly dazed. Really, this wasn't the first time that anyone showed her any interest. Even when she was younger she had her fair share of suitors and she had boyfriends in the past. But why now? She hadn't even felt like this when she first started dating Chase.

She shook her head once again and pulled her laptop, she needed to distract herself, so she just resigned herself on rereading her material for tomorrow. Maybe check her email or something.

She looked around her room and sighed, she was just about to get up and get herself something to drink probably tea when she noticed it.

A manila envelope. Lianthe frowned as she swiped it from the table top. She examined the thing with a slight confusion. This thing wasn't in her table top when she first arrived.

She quickly opened the envelope and took the single folder inside. There was no indication or whatsoever of who sent it and it just made Lianthe's paranoia sky rocket.

She opened it with trepidation and scanned the files. Her frown deepened as she read more into the file. It was unexpected, she hadn't seen anything like this before. Why would anyone send her a detailed medical record of man with an amputated arm? Possible nerve rewiring and muscle and bone restoration…

Lianthe let out a harsh breath, whomever sent this to her, they were aware of her research about nerve restoration and to severely damage bones and ligaments. But the question is, how did they found out?

Frustration overcame whatever else Lianthe was feeling earlier that night as she threw the folder back on the table top. She stopped when a folder letter dropped from the folder.

She took the letter and opened it.

 _We're sure you will find the records of our recent research interesting. We hope that you'll join us with this research in the future, our organization could need someone with your talent._

 _You'll be hearing from us again soon, Dr. Lianthe Evans. And we will be hoping for your positive reply._

 _A.G.P._

Lianthe groaned, just what the heck is happening?

…

* * *

She couldn't get the file out of her mind, not even when she was delivering her speech. Not when she was being hounded by fellow orthopedist or by the organization committee.

Something about that file was off, but at the same time it was interesting, very interesting. The rational part of her was telling her to let it go and forget about, while the Gryffindor in her is telling her to check out and see what it was all about. Sometimes, Lianthe hated herself never had once her rational mind had agreed with her more impulsive self. And this time it's no different.

Fortunately for her, the rest of the day was light and she managed to get her mind to rest even for a little bit. She didn't want to deal with anything aside from the mysterious file that was sent to her.

Foreman was cooped in the seminar hall, and Cuddy was busy with the board meeting back at PPTH so she won't be expecting any call from her for the rest of the day.

She studied the mystery subject's file once again, a military sergeant, early 30's, suffered from TA* after a mission gone wrong.

Lianthe bit her lip. Whatever organization if performing this research is hell bent on restoring whatever nerve signals that they can get. _'Possible advance prosthesis then?'_ Lianthe thought to herself. She had read about the technological advances when it comes to artificial prosthesis previously. The US Military pushed through with this even when she was still an active officer. Stark Industries though was majority a weapon's manufacturer had been a huge asset after Tony Stark had closed off the weapon's division. A small smile graced the doctor's lips as the thought of the eccentric billionaire.

"It's like they are thinking of re-growing the arm altogether." Lianthe mumbled, before she snorted. Regrowing limbs would be a walk in the park if you have the necessary potions and spells. But then it was fortunate that the mundane world is not aware of this fact.

Lianthe clicked her tongue; it was the time to think about the magical world or anything that relates to it. There is a reason why the Statute of Secrecy was created and she's not a magical anymore.

She spent the rest of the day stressing about the records, taking notes and comparing it with her own research. It was better that she did some of it herself because let's face it. She's not going to encounter something like this in the near future.

A knock on the door snapped Lianthe away from her study, her eyes widened when she looked out of the window. It was dark already.

Shit. Stephen. Dinner.

"Ah shite!" she groaned as she pushed the records away from her and padded to the door. And as expected Stephen was there, a lazy smirk on his face.

"You ready?" he asked.

Lianthe grimaced and looked up to Stephen sheepishly. She backed away from the door and gestured for the man to enter. "I actually forgot about Dinner… I am so sorry."

She glided towards the kitchen island and poured Stephen some sparkling water. "Something came up and I got distracted."

Stephen on the other hand just smiled, he noticed the messy study table and the different notes and anatomy illustration scattered around so it wasn't hard for him to understand. "It's alright. I'll wait for you to get ready then?"

Lianthe let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'll be back in a jiff. Make yourself at home okay? Sorry for the mess." She called out before she locked herself in her bedroom.

She opted a casual attire. A little bit of makeup just for the gist of it because who was she kidding? This is a date. And Lianthe didn't know what to think about it.

Stephen ended up bringing her to the same café that she visited upon arriving at D.C. She looked around the place and saw how different it was during the day. The overall feel of the place was just right.

"This place is nice." Lianthe said as Stephen guided her to a table near the wall to ceiling windows overlooking the street.

"This is the first place that came into my mind. I remember how much you enjoyed the treacle tarts here."

"How did you?"

"You were being noisy with that phone call of yours."

"Oh! Oh, you were here too?"

"Yep, I was just sitting right behind you."

…

* * *

It wasn't really hard to like Stephen, Lianthe realized as the two of them chatted, getting to know each other and just having a good time. Sure the man can be arrogant and cocky at times, but he has the skills to back it up so it's cool even for Lianthe. And it didn't hurt that Stephen is handsome, like really handsome. He has this gentleman look going on and that smile, circe that smile! Lianthe shook her head with a smile. Merlin, she only just broken up with Chase! Was she this desperate in jumping into another relationship once again? Nah, that's not it. Stephen Strange is an interesting fellow. He had so many things to say, experiences in their line of work that Lianthe could only dream of. But she can't deny it, she was attracted. Like really attracted to him, besides from the slight paranoia she had felt during their initial meeting, she was awfully comfortable with the New Yorker.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

This snapped Lianthe from her inner musing and raised an eybrow at the other. "Why are you asking? Interested?" she teased.

"Maybe…"

Woah. Lianthe swallowed back a cough at Stephen's answer. "Really?" she huffed, her face burning up once again. "Currently? None. The last one ended badly." Lianthe shrugged, she didn't mind it anymore. It was better that way, no use on depressing over a lying and cheating bastard anyway.

"Well your ex-boyfriend was a fool. If I were him I wouldn't dare let you go."

Lianthe blinked, before she leveled Stephen a stare. A coy smile gracing her lips. "Why Doctor, are you flirting with me?"

Stephen chuckled, he leaned on the table and closer to Lianthe, his blue eyes challenging. "Maybe."

Lianthe leaned back, humming. She tipped the wine to her lips without breaking eye contact with Stephen. "That's a bit vague don't you think Doctor?"

She knew that it was the alcohol that's talking. Both of them had plenty of glasses already. She's acting like a horny teenager! And worst of all she's enjoying herself.

"I'm pretty sure you're smart enough figure it out Doctor."

Her emerald eyes stared at Stephen's azure ones, before she burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh Merlin, this is so embarrassing! I'm acting like a hormonal teenager. What would Teddy think?" she said between laughs.

Stephen only looked at her with amusement. "Teddy?"

"My adopted son. He's been on my arse about dating and stuff."

It was now Stephen's turn to raise an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Well I think Teddy is a clever boy, I think we'll get along quite well."

Lianthe pouted, before she threw a tissue paper at Stephen, which the doctor caught without any effort. "Oh hush you!"

"What? I'm just stating my opinion."

"Shut up Stephen. You're doing a shitty job at being subtle."

"Who said I was being subtle?"

Lianthe stopped. "Well you have to try harder. I'm not that easy."

"Really… We'll see."

Oh dear…

…

* * *

"Damn it Stephen, be gentle!" Lianthe hissed as she tripped once again over nothing as Stephen guided her back to her hotel room. Their not-date ended quite nicely. She had fun, Stephen had fun… well maybe too much fun. She was drunk. Stephen was drunk _maybe_. And it was only because the latter was much bigger and held her tightly against his body that she's not swimming on the floor right now.

"Come on, we're almost there."

Lianthe huffed as she leaned her forehead against the man's shoulder. She sniffed his clothes, smelling the citrusy scent of Stephen's perfume. _'Clive?'_ Gods, he smells so good. She giggled, she grabbed Stephen's arm and pouted.

"I don't want to go home yet, Cuddy is going to find out." She slurred.

Stephen ignored her through the rest of their trek and gently straightened her up once they were in front of her hotel room. Lianthe blinked, shaking her head trying to get at least more lucid despite being stoned drunk.

"Alright. Off you go little miss." Stephen smirked, his hand still on her shoulder, steadying her on her feet.

Lianthe looked up to Stephen, her emerald eyes almost glowing. She pursed her lips as she stared at the neurologist. She could feel her heart racing as she took everything about Stephen.

The only downside of being drunk is that whatever actions that you have done while still under the influence is debatable. If you're drunk enough, you just don't care. And that's just what Lianthe just did. And she didn't care.

She pulled Stephen closer and crashed her lips against his. It was a moment of weakness that she would regret once she's sober. But the heck? What's life without taking a little risk?

Her heart hammered more against her breast when she felt Stephen returned the kiss. She felt his strong arms wrapping itself around her waist, lifting her up before he pushed the door open taking Lianthe inside.

Lianthe growled as she pushed Stephen against the wall. Stephen broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "You know you're going to regret this tomorrow right?" he breathed.

Lianthe huffed, her face flushed. "I don't care. Sober Lianthe can deal with the aftermath, she's a big girl." Liathe breathed, grinning before she kissed Stephen again.

"You sure?" he asked.

Lianthe pulled away from Stephen, something flashed on her eyes before she answered. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Stephen took in a sharp breathe before he dived down and capture Lianthe's lips with his own.

…

* * *

 **FIN.**

 ** _*Traumatic Amputation -_ loss of a body part, usually a finger, toe, arm, or leg, that occurs as the result of an accident or injury. (medlineplus)**

 **YAY! Look at that! I suck at writing romantic settings but I tried my best. Hope it's okay. And damn drunk!Lianthe is mad. Please don't think that Lianthe is sex fiend or something. It was all because of the alcohol and her secret desire to actually have someone to be with. She never really slept with Chase, because their relationship never really reach that point. With Stephen, the interest was there and besides she's still a Gryffindor she is impulsive especially at a brief moment of weakness.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm not that satisfied with this to be honest. ( When was I satisfied with any of my work anyway?) I tried increasing the length of the chapter since someone requested it. I hope I did alright.**

 **MCU Elements are starting to come into play, the clues are there and it's not really subtle. Things are going to pick up pretty soon. I am excited.**

 **Anyway, next chapter Lianthe is going to deal with the aftermath and reevaluating herself. Meanwhile we take a peak inside the head of our favorite neurosurgeon and what's really running inside that brilliant mind of his and what drove him in doing the things he did.**

 **STAY TUNED EVERYONE!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **Stolideux**


End file.
